Sapphire Eyes Book 1
by RavenclawLupin11
Summary: Mira Empyrean Black is the daughter of a Marauder and friends with Harry Potter. In these troubled times, friendship and love are the only thing around that keeps you sane. Mira finds love in an unlikely place and it may change the friendships she's made. Set in Year 5. HarryXLuna, Ginny/OC Hermione/George Lily/James
1. Mira Empyrean Black

Depending on the reviews I got from my last update, this story may or may not make it. I'm hoping that you review adamantly and with fervor because Reviews help me figure out what to do next. The story will all be in Mia's POV. Any changing POV's will be mentioned in those chapters.

* * *

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:  
Sapphire Eyes  
Chapter 1: Mira Empyrean Black **

"Harry, Death Eaters aren't going to try and make a big to do in Diagon Alley, I promise," Lily said for the umpeeth time that day.

Harry sighed, "But, Mum, how do you know?"

James clapped his shoulder. "We wouldn't risk being seen by anyone evil if we weren't sure."

"Besides," Dad began. "No one except the good guys know what James and Lily look like, do they?"

Admitting defeat, Harry sighed. "No, I've never told anyone what you two look like."

"Good!" James sounded delighted to finally be able to leave the grimy house. "It's settled then. We'll go to Diagon Alley as a family."

Evan smirked at me, "Mia, don't forget you prefect's badge."

"You know," I crossed my arms as I stared daggers into his hazel eyes. "That is the exact attitude that will land you in detention."

"You know," Evan started, in a mock female voice. "That is the exact attitude that makes you boring."

Harry snickered. I rounded on him. "I'd expect something stupid out of Evan, but you? I'd expect you to know better, Harry."

He immediately stopped smiling and looked around the room, avoiding my eye contact as I stared him down.

Dad whispered loud enough for us to hear. "I think Hestia and Marlene switched the kids at birth."

Hestia chuckled. "Sirius, Mira looks too much like you to be anyone but yours and Mar's."

"I agree," Remus nodded. "But the fact that all of us raised them, not just the respective parents, it makes sense for their personalities to differ from ours. Besides, Delphie and Vi aren't just like their parents."

"Dad," Delphine said to Remus in a warning tone. "Don't drag the innocent into where they shouldn't be."

Evan scoffed. "Innocent, my arse. Are you or are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?"

"I don't see how that pertains to this conversation," she turned to her brother. "But since you asked, yes."

"You can't date Dean and be innocent. It doesn't happen."

"Oh, really," she asked incredulously. "Well at least I don't turn into a blithering idiot whenever Ginny is around." Harry snorted again. "Same goes for you, Harry.

"I can talk to Ginny!"

Delphine rolled her eyes. "I'm not _talking_ about Ginny, Harry." I saw her eyes dart to me then back to Harry again.

"Oh, Delphie," I started, realizing what she was saying. "Harry doesn't fancy me."

"Ha," Violet interjected. "And I'm the prime minister."

Harry muttered, "I can talk to Mia too," but no one was listening.

"We should all get going," interjected Mum from the staircase. "We'll not have time to get everything you kids need at this rate. Plus, we have to stop at Gringotts."

There was instantaneous movement as we all filed up from the kitchen. We took turns in the fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley. Delphie and Vi went first, followed by Lily. Remus went after Lily, followed by Evan. Harry went right before Dad. I followed Mum. When I came out of the fireplace in Gringotts, I quickly hopped out to make room for James. Hestia was staying behind to one, watch Kreacher, and two, keep the place protected from intruders. Plus, Hestia wasn't big on crowds and this time of year Diagon Alley was teaming with people.

"Evan, Harry and Mia, you go with your dads," Mum said. _Yes_, I thought. Mum continued. "Lily and myself will stop in at Gringotts then go with Delphie and Vi to get their supplies. We can meet at Foretescue's in an hour?" James, Remus and Dad all nodded and we turned around and headed down the street towards Madam Malkins.

"I don't know how it happens, "James started. "Every summer the boys grow a few inches and their robes need altered."

Remus looked down at Evan's trouser legs. "They'll be taller than us at this rate."

"That would be a bad thing, how," Evan asked his father.

"We won't feel like your dads if you're taller than us."

"I'm so glad I don't have that problem," Dad said. "Mia can be my height and I can still beat her bum."

Harry asked Dad, "Why didn't you or Marlene have another child?"

"Why mess with perfection?" Dad winked at me and I smiled.

"You're laying it on pretty thick, Dad."

"You're my girl, Mira Empyrean. Always have been, always will be. However," he turned serious. "If you don't joke around a bit, I may disown you."

I laughed. "Dad, I'm the daughter and niece of three of Hogwarts' greatest pranksters. Joking around is in my blood. I just choose not to do it all the time."

We stepped into Madam Malkin's and whilst the boys got measured, I browsed the girls' dress robe section. There, I met a familiar face. "Luna!" I hugged the small blonde.

"Hello, Mira Black." Luna greeted me. After our short embrace, she asked. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, I suppose. The boys need new robes, as they each grew a foot over the summer. I'm just here, waiting for them to finish. Then we'll head over to Flourish and Blotts."

Luna's face lit up. "Would you mind if I tagged along?"

I looked over to where Dad, James and Remus were standing. James nodded his head permitting it and I smiled. "Luna, it would be a pleasure if you joined us." She in turn smiled as well and when the boys finished up, Luna and I linked arms and walked to Flourish and Blotts. There trouble started.

"Loony Lovegood and Blood Traitor Black. Such a cute couple you two make," a snarky, weaselly voice said from my left. I turned and was looking right into Draco Malfoy's cool, grey eyes.

"Oh, Malfoy, that's so sweet. You've got a girlfriend too?"

His smile faded and his jaw locked. "So you aren't denying you're relationship status with a lifetime member of the loony bin?"

"I'm not going to get into a row with you over something so ridiculous." I turned back to the bookshelf to find _Transfiguration Year 5. _

Draco's hand covered the book I was about to grab off the shelf. "So not only are you a blood traitor, you're a lesbian as well?"

"Malfoy," I sighed and looked back at him, saying sarcastically, "I'm going to explain this once, and I'll be sure to use small words so you'll understand. I'm flattered that you're jealous of Luna because I hang out with her and like to spend time with her. I'm also very sorry that you're attracted to someone who betrays her blood status, which makes it so hard for you to hate me. But, there really isn't anything I can do to help you. You either have to admit your feelings for me, despite your hatred of me, or," I smile sweetly at him before continuing. "Get the hell out of my face."

Malfoy's eyes dart to my lips before he sneers and stalks away to his cronies. Evan and Harry applaud me from a few shelves over.

* * *

Reviews are Bertie Botts.


	2. Mia's Year

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**  
**Sapphire Eyes**  
**Chapter 2: Mia's Year  
**

We arrived at the Platform at 8:30. Hedwig and Strix, who had both been absent on our day of leaving, had joined us in King's Cross Station, and had caused quite a ruckus with the Muggle security guards. The disruptive owls were now both in their cages, hooting happily. Strix was my European Eagle Owl. I had received him for my thirteenth birthday as Dad's Barn Owl, Midnight had finally passed away. Evan's Hawk Owl, Blot had a round black dot on his left wing and hated Strix with a passion. The train was gleaming in all of her glory, readying itself to take all 280 of Hogwarts' students to the historic school. Hearing a shriek of my name, I turned around to two arms wrapping me in a hug.

"Padma!" I hugged her back and we did a small dance on the platform. "How was your summer," I asked her pulling away.

She smiled. "It was good. Parvati and I went to India with our parents to see our grandparents, who we have never met before. India was very hot and very crowded _but_, it was also very fun and I'm glad I got to go. Plus, Anthony kept in touch with me all holiday too." She whispered the last sentence with a bit of a smile and blush on her face.

Padma and Anthony Goldstein had been circling each other like hawks since third year. I had been encouraging them both to just step on it and get together for the last year and I was pleased to hear of their correspondence.

"Anthony can write Padma all summer, yet I hear nothing from you, Mia? I'm hurt," said a deep voice from behind me.

As I turned around I said, "Terry, you never gave me your address."

He smiled and we embraced. "I was kidding, Mira. Really, you need to work on picking up sarcasm."

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. Then I noticed the P on his chest. "You got prefect?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Well, my letter didn't say who I would be patrolling with.." I replied, moving my hair away from my shoulder where my badge was placed.

Terry's eyes widened as he grinned. Padma scoffed. "As if anyone else would get it," she started. "You're the best witch in Ravenclaw."

It was my turn to blush as Dad and Mum came over to me. "We've got to get going, Mia," Mum said, hugging me.

I hugged her back and pecked her cheek. "Ministry calls," I asked her. She nodded and I smiled again. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Take care of your father." She spun on the spot and disapparated.

I looked at Dad. "Yeah, me take care of you? Does she know who you are?"

He smiled and checked his watch. "We all better board. It's almost nine."

Terry took my arm and escorted me into the train. Dad gave me a peck on my forehead before he went off with James and Remus to sit in the Professor's carriage. Padma scooped up the first compartment she could find. "We'll join you after our meeting," Terry said. "Save us seats." Padma nodded and away to the Prefect's carriage we went.

Terry and I found we weren't the first students there. Ernie Macmillan, of Hufflepuff waved us over and I sat next to him. 'Good holiday, Ern," Terry asked from his other side.

He nodded. "Very good, indeed. And yours?" He looked next to himself at us both. Terry gave a shrug. "I wasn't allowed to talk to any of my wizarding world friends and it was quite boring. I about peed myself when my mum and dad said I could go to Diagon Alley by myself this year."

I smiled. "Mine was pleasant, I suppose."

The door opened again and I tried to suppress a smile but I couldn't. He was beautiful. The strong jawline, the shaggy hair, the coffee brown eyes. He was literally walking perfection. He saw me and smiled as he waved. I smiled back trying my hardest not to blush. He winked and sat in the seventh year section. I looked to my left and saw both Terry and Ernie looking at me. Terry was the first to speak. "Really, Mia? Roger Davies?"

"I'm sorry, he's just really handsome." Noticing the time, I quickly changed the subject. "We should go and sit with the other Ravenclaw's Terry."

"See ya later, Ern," Terry said as we got up and sat with the Ravenclaws.

Hallie Standish sauntered in. She was a blonde seventh year, who totally carried all of her brains in her boobs. Of course, like all of the girls, she fancied Roger and as soon as she sat down she began flirting with him. I peeked over my shoulder and caught him staring at me. I quickly snapped my head back straight ahead and felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. Eddie Carmichael and Lousia Rodman were the sixth year prefects. They were together, for now. Eddie had a reputation for using a girl for snogs and shags. Louisa, the most naive girl in Ravenclaw above the age of 14, she was clueless, and as much as I despised Eddie's ways, if she was naive enough to fall for him, her heartbreak wouldn't make me upset.

I scanned the room looking for the other 5th year prefects. Besides Terry and myself, Ernie and Hannah Abbott were the Hufflepuff's, Hermione Granger (no surprise) and Dean Thomas were the Gryffindor's and the cow Pansy Parkinson was the Slytherin along with Draco Malfoy. I saw Draco's slick white-blonde haired head and our eyes met. He winked at me and I stuck out my tongue. He laughed and sat down and stared at me. Trying to ignore the heated eyes of Terry, Draco and Roger on me, I turned my attention to the Head Boy and Girl: Jesse Tucker from Hufflepuff and Milleigh Louiston from Slytherin. They handed out our patrol schedules, and the rules and regulations each of us was needing to know. Also, in the packet, was the list of Filtch's illegal object's list and the point values we were supposed to dock for a variety of bad things. Fifth years weren't able to dock points, but we were able to hand out detentions and confiscate objects. If we believed a student deserved house points docked, we were to get a sixth or seventh year to do so.

The meeting went on for about an hour, the fifth years introducing themselves. When it came to my turn, all the males' eyes, sans Ernie and Jacob Ralley of Hufflepuff. stared at me like I was food. Feeling self-conscious, I kept my introduction short and quiet. We were dismissed a few moments later and, after a 5 minute patrol of the corridors, Terry and I slid the compartment door open and sat down with the rest of the 5th year Ravenclaw's and friends.

"How was the meeting," Michael Corner asked us.

"Interesting, to say the least. It's amazing to me how many idiots became prefects," Terry answered.

"Like who," Mandy Brocklehurst asked.

"Pansy Parkinson," I said. "And Hallie Standish."

Mandy, Padma, Donna Moon and Sally-Anne Perks all groaned. The boys looked confused.

"I get Pansy. She's a cow. But what is so bad about Hallie," Bradley McDougal asked.

I rolled my eyes and Sally-Anne took his hand. "Hallie is a slag. She doesn't know how to keep her legs shut."

"Plus," Donna continued. "She uses men. Just like Eddie uses women. Personally, I'd like the two of them to get together and see what would happen."

Stephen Entwistle sighed, "You girls are so petty."

"Right, Stephen, because you boys don't have other boys you don't like," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, we do," Stephen said. "But we don't talk bad about them behind their backs. We do it right in front of them, where they'll hear and then we get in fist fights."

"Who are the other prefects for our year," Padma asked, cutting off what Sally-Anne was about to say.

"Hannah and Ernie for Hufflepuff, Hermione and Dean for Gryffindor and Draco is with Pansy," Terry answered.

Michael's eyebrows shot up. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Is there another Draco you know of," Terry answered him.

Michael sneered at Terry in mock anger. Those two were the best of friends. Add in Anthony and you've got the Three Stooges.

Just then the compartment door slid open to reveal Roger Davies. "Hello," he said in his Liverpudlian accent. The boys said hey whilst the girls all nodded, not trusting our voices. Roger continued. "Mia, can I talk to you?"

"Er-sure." I got up and followed him out, ignoring the look Terry gave me as I walked passed him.

Once the door was closed, Roger said. "You're a good flier aren't you?" I nodded. "Good! I was made captain this year, and as Connolly left, we're in need of a keeper."

My eyes widened. "Keeper?"

Roger nodded. "Yeah, I know you're more of a chaser build, but that's why I wanted to talk to you. See, I'm willing to train with you before tryouts so that you're a bit more prepared."

I pondered this a moment. "Isn't that considered cheating?"

"No," Roger said, shaking his head. "If you want to train for the keeper position on your own, you may. I'm only offering to help you to spend more time with you."

I felt myself blush once again and I smiled a little. "Can I think about it?"

Roger smiled. "Absolutely. Take your time and get back to me when you're ready. There's no rush. Tryouts are at the beginning of October." He swopped down and kissed my red cheek and walked away towards the end of the train, as my cheeks turned pure scarlet.

I slid the compartment door open again and sat down, feeling dizzy. Suddenly a stream of questions came at me from all directions.

"What happened"

"What did he want to talk to you about?"

"Mia, are you okay?"

I nodded, slowly. "He just offered to train me in Quiddich for the open keeper position."

"Did you take it," Terry asked.

"I told him I'd think about it."

Terry took my hand. "You've always wanted to play Quiddich, Mia."

I nodded. "But I'm not a keeper type. I'm more of a chaser."

Terry took my chin and made me look at him. "This is your year, Mia. First you were made prefect, and now you've gotten this chance to be on the house Quiddich team. Both of those things, you've wanted since first year. Mia, do it. You won't get another chance like this."

"Thank you," I said smiling, as I hugged Terry. He hugged me back and kissed my cheek. When I pulled back, I said, "I'll make this year, my best year yet.


	3. Blaise Zabini

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:****Sapphire Eyes**  
**Chapter 3: Blaise Zabini  
**

The train pulled to a stop and there was instant commotion. Everyone had put on their robes a half hour ago, so everyone was ready to head into the castle. I noticed that the normally gruff voice of Hagrid wasn't the voice I heard ushering the first years to the boats. I looked over and saw Professor Grubbly-Plank herding the first years forward. Thinking that Hagrid was probably sick or maybe busy with some magical creature, I didn't put much thought behind it. I walked down the platform, staring up at the castle. Ahead, I saw Dad, James and Remus get into the professor carriage with McGonagall and Flitwick. Dad winked at me as he disappeared into the dark carriage. And as that carriage rolled away, another took its place.

"What is it?" I heard Harry ask from behind me.

"What's what," Evan replied.

"That, pulling the carriage," he replied. I turned around and tried looking at what Harry was seeing but saw nothing.

Hermione looked at Harry like he had nine heads. "Nothing. It's pulling itself, like always."

"You're not going mad," a dreamy voice said from inside the carriage. I smiled at Luna. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

Evan's eyebrows lifted. "That makes him feel loads better, Luna, thank you."

I glared at him. "Can you be a bit nicer to people, Evan? Don't try too hard or anything, though; I wouldn't want you to break a sweat."

Terry cleared his throat. "We should head up to the castle. This is the last carriage."

We all piled in, and at the last moment another student slid in next to me. "Hello, Mira."

I looked up into the dark eyes of Blaise Zabini. "Blaise," I replied, curtly, aware of everyone staring at us.

"Good holiday," he asked me sincerely.

Terry was staring daggers at Blaise so I nudged him to stop before replying. "It was good."

"Anything else you want to fill me in on?" His eyes darted to the Prefect's badge on my shoulder.

"Oh sorry," I blurted, flustered. "I was made prefect and-"

"So was I," Terry interjected.

"_Terry_," I hissed.

"Congrats," was Blaise's sarcastic reply. He never took his eyes off of mine.

I looked at the both of them. "Could you both cut it out, good Merlin," I said, exasperated.

"He started-"

I cut Blaise off. "I don't care if Dumbledore started it. We're fifteen, not five. Knock it off!"

"What are _you_ doing in here anyway," Evan scoffed.

Blaise looked at him. "Riding to Hogwarts, what are you doing in here?"

Evan didn't have anything to say back to him and we rode the rest of the way in silence but I was keenly aware of Blaise's knee bumping against my thigh and that every time I would lurch forward, he would reach a hand out to keep me from falling forward. He was protecting me. I also happened to notice Harry noticing these things too. He gave me a knowing look and I waved it off. No use trying to explain everything with so many people to overhear.

Once the carriage stopped, Blaise hopped off and held his hand out for me to help me down from the carriage. I ignored the gesture and hopped off unaided. "Well that was rude," he commented.

"Guess I've been hanging round with you Slytherin's for too long. Your personalities are beginning to wear off on me," I said cheekily. Blaise's eyes headily raked down my body then back up to rest on my lips for a moment before nodding.

"Have a good dinner." And with that, he turned around and jogged slightly to catch up to Malfoy and Nott.

"What the bloody hell was that about," Harry asked me.

"His mum finally weaned him from the pacifier," Evan replied. Hermione and I both rolled our eyes while Harry and Terry began to laugh. Only Luna seemed to not be phased by his comment.

"Hungry. Hope there's pudding." And with that, Luna skipped ahead of us.

"She's a lunatic, honestly," Evan said, as we began our hike to the castle doors.

I shook my head, as I took Terry's arm. "No, she's just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood? Mia, she believes in the Crumple-Horned Snorkack," Hermione said, sounding slightly disgusted with the idea.

"You don't," I asked Hermione. She looked appalled I would ask such a thing.

"Of course I don't! There's no evidence pointing to its existence."

"Hermione," I said to her like she was six. "Before you came to Hogwarts or learned you were a witch, did you believe in ghosts, unicorns or shape-shifters?"

"Or werewolves," Evan added in softly.

Hermione looked at me with slight anger but she answered me truthfully. "No."

"But they existed, did they not? They didn't need evidence from you to make them exist, did they," I asked, beginning to understand why Snape had called her an 'insufferable know-it-all' in third year.

Harry tried to suppress a smile, but couldn't which only made Hermione's anger worse. It made the tips of her hair bristle. "No."

"Then what makes you think that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack doesn't exist?" She didn't get the chance to answer because we had entered the Great Hall and had to file into our house tables.

"She's going to research her arse off to prove to you and Luna that the Snorkack doesn't exist, you do know that right," Terry asked me as we sat down near the end of the table.

"I don't care. She has no right deciding what someone can and cannot believe in, just because she has no proof of their existence," I said in exasperation. "Snape was right in saying that she's an insufferable know-it-all. She may be the brightest witch of our age, but she's not the only witch in the school. Evan had it right in first year when he said she was a nightmare."

Stephen had overheard me and leaned over to say, "You're talking about Hermione, I presume?" I nodded. "Let me tell you something, Ms. Black. Most Ravenclaw's have no clue why she isn't here at this table. But I do know why." Terry leaned in, because Stephen had dropped his voice. The other fifth years and some sixth years leaned in too. "Because the Hat knew we would've killed her by now." Everyone laughed just as the Great Hall doors opened and McGonagall entered the Hall with the first years following behind. From across the hall, I saw Blaise smile at me when I caught his eye.

Terry noticed where I was looking and said in a slight whisper, "I better be getting all the details of this later."

"Details of what," I tried to ask innocently.

He raised his eyebrows as the Hat sorted Orla Quirke into our house. We clapped halfheartedly. "The details of what's going on between you and Zabini, of course."

"Nothing whatsoever," I answered far too quickly. Terry didn't look convinced.

Finally, after Rose Zeller was sorted into our house, the sorting ceremony was finished. Dumbledore stood, and the room fell silent. "Welcome, children, to another year at Hogwarts. Let me say a few words before we become too befuddled by our excellent feast. We have a few changes in staffing this year. We welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge." My eyes scanned the staff table and I saw a toad like woman wearing a pink cardigan sitting next to Snape. She giggled as her name was called. I immediately didn't like her. "I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck." There were a few claps following his words." Now as usual our caretaker Mr Filtch as asked me to remind you—" There was a small 'hem hem' and Dumbledore stopped talking. Umbridge had gotten up and was walking towards Dumbledore's podium.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely it is to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure that we all are going to be good very good friends," she said in a high pitched, sweet sounding voice. Nope, I definitely don't like her.

I heard the Weasley twins loudly whisper, "That's bloody likely." Some of the students dared to laugh.

Umbridge looked at them with slight contempt but then smiled sweetly once more. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although, each headmaster has brought something new to this historical school," she nodded at Dumbledore, who looked cautiously at her. "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." She giggled again and returned to her seat.

Dumbledore said, as he clapped, "Thank you, professor, for those words. They were most illuminating." Then what exactly Mr. Filtch wanted Dumbledore to remind us, I never heard, because Eddie Carmichael said from Terry's left, "Illuminating? What a load of waffle."

"There was something important mixed in between the waffle, Eddie," I said.

Padma said, "What's that?"

"The ministry is interfering at Hogwarts. Something they are not allowed to do."

Michael looked confused. "Then why are they doing it?"

The tables instantly filled with food at Dumbledore's word and we all began piling food onto our plates. "Dad said something over the summer that is just now starting to make sense. Fudge isn't in his right mind. That's why he tried to expel Harry over the summer for using the Patronus Charm."

"What's Fudge's problem with Harry," Sally-Anne asked.

"Harry came back clutching Cedric's body and claimed Voldemort's-" there was a collective shudder amongst my peers- "return and Fudge's mind bowed with fear. He's afraid of Voldemort and doesn't want anyone claiming he's back."

Donna spoke up, "Harry wasn't lying, was he?"

I stared at her. "Of course he isn't lying. Harry may be a rule breaker and a bit of a fun bloke, but when it comes to all of the serious rubbish in this world, he's as honest as a Hufflepuff."

Terry and I didn't have much time to chat, however. We had to lead the first years to the common room and show them around. Just as I was heading out of the Great Hall, a hand pulled me to the side and into the antechamber off to the side of the Entrance Hall. "Blaise, what are you doing," I asked him, trying to move my lips from under his.

He looked at me. "It's been all summer and your sarcasm makes me hot," he said simply before kissing me again. Despite my better efforts to get away from him, I gave in and kissed him back. He had lovely, full lips that were soft and sweet against mine. His hands sat on my waist and pulled me into him gently, as my hands weaved themselves around his neck. After a few moments of a good snog, he pulled back. "Now, was that so hard?"

I smiled wickedly. "No, but now _you_ are."

Blaise chuckled and he released me. "During our free period on Tuesday, meet me in the fifth floor broom cupboard. I've got a surprise for you."

I nodded and he kissed me again before he opened the door and slipped back into the Great Hall. When I looked straight ahead, there was Terry, his arms crossed, looking at me with a mixture of disgust and anger. "Mind telling me why you were in a small room with a Slytherin for ten minutes, instead of helping your co-prefect with the first years?"

"I'll tell you after the first years are settled in. Let's go," I pulled his robes and put on a smile for the first years. "Welcome to Hogwarts and welcome to Ravenclaw! Follow me to the staircases, please."

I walked ahead of them, and Terry caught up. "Just please tell me you're not going over to their side."

I looked at him incredulously. "I'm hurt that you would even think that I would do that."

He blushed. "I'm sorry, Mia, I'm just worried. So are Harry and Evan."

We reached the moving staircases and I turned around to face the first years. "These are the way to get to and from your classes everyday. But, be careful, they like to change." And just as I said that, the staircase between the third floor landing and the fourth floor corridor moved to be on the north side of the fourth floor. "By the end of the year, you'll know eight different ways to get to each of your classes, depending on where the staircases take you. There are about one hundred and forty-two staircases in the school." There were some wide eyes at that information and I heard one boy gulp very loudly. "Some are wide, others are narrow and rickety and there are two that lead somewhere different on Friday's. Then you have the doors that won't open unless you ask them politely, or tickle them in exactly the right place and doors that aren't really doors at all, but solid walls that are just pretending. The people in the pictures visit each other, they move from portrait to portrait everyday, and some of the suits of amour can walk around."

Terry pointed to the left. "We don't take these stairs to our dormitory however, so we'll bypass them for now." He started to the left. "Follow us." Walking the corridor to our tower entrance was so easily done for me that I had forgotten what it was like as a first year to be led down these very corridors for the first time. When we arrived on the fifth floor and to Sam, he was asleep.

"Sam, we're home," I said to the bronze eagle shaped door knocker. He slowly woke up and yawned.

"Well, hello, Miss Mia, good to see you made Prefect! Oh, and Mr. Terry too, good on ya!"

The first years stared at him in awe. "Sam, these are the new recruits," Terry said, and Sam looked at them.

"They are in need of some rules, then aren't they?" We nodded. "Well," Sam continued. "This is the entrance to your common room and dormitories. Before you enter, you'll notice, my door has no knob. That is because I will ask you a riddle, or question and to enter the common room, you must answer it correctly. You may answer as many times as you want, but until it is correct, you shan't enter." A few of the first years looked apprehensive. "Don't worry, the first year questions are easy. It's just basic incantations, knowledge and castle understanding. As you learn more, I'll ask you tougher questions. By the time you're in Mia and Terry's year, the questions will be very tough."

"We would like to enter, Sam. Ask us a question," Terry said.

"Which came first: the phoenix or the flame?"

Terry looked thoughtful for a moment before I answered. "A circle has no beginning."

Sam said, "Very good," and swung the door open to the common room. The first years gasped as they filed in. I couldn't blame them, the common room was quite majestic.

The room was circular, the floor covered in azure carpet and the walls draped with bronze and azure silks. The ceiling was painted with stars at the moment, but in the morning, like the Great Hall ceiling, it would reflect the weather above. There is a fireplace to the right of the door surrounded by two azure chairs and a matching sofa. At the high, stain-glassed windows are tables and chairs for studying, chess, exploding snap or just to chat. There are a number of bookshelves filled with books given by students over the course of the centuries. Unlike the Hogwarts library, these books are for leisurely reading and can be kept by a student if desired. The student only have to replace the book they are keeping, with a book of their own. Many students write notes to the next person to read their book, signed with their name and years they attended Hogwarts. In the center of the room, there was a large, marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, the only known likeness of her. At the base of the statue was inscribed the house motto: "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." Behind the statue, laid another wooden door, but this one had a knob.

"The door you see behind Rowena's statue is the entrance to your dormitories. Girls, your rooms are up and down on your left. Boys, the same on your right. You all dorm together with your year, the first years' dorm will be marked on the stairwell. You'll find all of your belongings have already been brought up. Check the notice board for up coming events, study groups, club sign ups and Quiddich matches," Terry explained.

"If you need anything," I continued. "The prefects in fifth, sixth or seventh years will be happy to help you. Have a good first night. Breakfast is at seven. Sleep well. Goodnight."

The first years all filed to the door and disappeared behind it, happy and apprehensive at the same time. Terry went and opened the entrance door for the other years. The common room slowly filled with noise and happy, excited shouts of reunions. Terry drug me over to a chair in the corner.

"Talk." Terry folded his hands and rested his chin upon them.

I took a deep breath. "Last year, Blaise and I had a chance meeting in the library. I was looking up something for Potions and he was there working on the same essay. He asked for help and I agreed. After our essays were written, and I had approved the sentence structure and grammar, we had a long talk. About our families, friends, school...everything." I suddenly caught myself smiling from the memory. "Before I knew it, it was passed curfew and Madam Pince had to shoo us out. He walked me to Sam before he went to his common room, sacrificing being seen by a prefect or a teacher. When I was safe at the entrance, he asked if we could see each other again. I agreed and we met a few more times in the library, between classes in abandoned classrooms, I even sneaked him down to the kitchens for a late night snack once." I sighed happily before continuing. "Next thing I know, we're in a weird sort of twisted relationship, based on mutual feelings and trust. Sure, the kisses are nice, but he's a great bloke too." I smile and take Terry's hand in mine. "Terry, no one else knows and I'm only telling you because we're really good friends, but you cannot tell anyone else. You can't even let Blaise know that you know."

Terry nodded and then asked, "Do you love him?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "He is sweet, he makes me feel safe and protected. But at the same time, his family are all muggle hating purebloods, and I've heard him talk about them and use the 'M' word. He's never said anything to me about you or Hermione nor have I ever asked him either. My dad was the first in his family to break the horrible Slytherin tradition, he was a Gryffindor and fought against Voldemort- honestly, Terry, get a grip-in the first war. Not all Slytherin's are bad."

Terry came around the table and hugged me tight. "Just make sure to watch out for yourself. I know you and Evan grew up with Malfoy and Nott and Zabini, but young children don't know or understand the things older kids and adults understand. As my mum says "You don't teach children to be bad, you teach them to be good.""

I smile at him and kiss his cheek. "I love you, Terry. You're a wonderful friend and I promise, I'll look after myself." I checked my watch. "It's late and we've got classes in the morning. We should get to bed."

I parted ways with Terry at the dormitory door and stepped into an empty dormitory room. I got changed into my nightie and slid under the azure silk sheets. I easily fell into a dreamless sleep, no clue at all what would await everyone the next day.

* * *

Reviews are Bertie Botts.


End file.
